


爱情与佳得乐

by kummerspeck



Series: 光荣的陨落 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Banter, Bickering, Boys In Love, Breakfast in Bed, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Has A Heart, M/M, Morning After, Non-Graphic Smut, Romantic Fluff, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, soft, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kummerspeck/pseuds/kummerspeck
Summary: 不是每个英雄在面对反派的时候，都会被一瓶佳得乐砸到脸上。或者说，5次托尼被洛基投喂食物，一次托尼报答了他。
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: 光荣的陨落 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765879
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	爱情与佳得乐

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love & Gatorade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937485) by [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock). 



1.

在他过度疲惫的大脑某处，托尼知道这是个坏主意，但是这不重要，因为洛基又双叒叕在百老汇搞事了。人们需要救援，而其余的复仇者都在神盾位于华盛顿的总部。

托尼已经43个小时没睡觉，26个小时没有吃过任何东西了，上一次那杯咖啡——啊哦，大约3个小时以前——之后，他也没喝过任何东西。不过这都不重要，因为他是一个复仇者，不管他的状况如何，当人们遇到危险的时候，他有责任去帮助他们。

贾维斯试图劝阻他，说洛基事实上并没有伤害任何人，这事儿可以等到复仇者乘坐了一个半小时的飞机——好吧，如果他们全速行驶的话，45分钟——过来之后一起解决。贾维斯甚至试图说明托尼的身体状态都不适合开车，更别说驾驶战甲了。

“别那么夸张，贾维斯。”托尼答道，“战甲比开车更安全。如果我睡着了，你可以操控，我相信你。”

“sir！”

“好了，J，我们还有事要做。”

金属贴身和自由落体兴奋的感觉让托尼清醒了一点。他开启了推进器，在成为地上的一堆破铜烂铁之前稳住了自己，朝百老汇飞去，不久就发现了麻烦的所在。

洛基抬起头看着托尼接近，嘴角带着托尼熟悉的那种笑——得意还有些期待，甚至可以说洛基造成混乱完全是因为他觉得无聊，觉得吸引某个更有趣人的注意力要比听从剧场里尖叫着跑出来的观众要有意思得多。

一眼看去，托尼甚至都没发现哪里不对劲——但是贾维斯提醒托尼剧场的特效看起来过分逼真了，层层迷雾中鬼怪都变成了真的，熊熊火焰烧到了观众席，演员和观众都尖叫着逃命。贾维斯甚至还从社交媒体上找到了视频。如果托尼现在没有他妈的累成狗，他还真有可能会给洛基的戏剧性表演点个赞。

戏剧皇后本人站在大街中央，一副洋洋得意的样子。伴随着一声不耐烦的吼声，托尼重重地降落在他身边。

“你认真的，洛基？”托尼问道，“你知道狮子王的布景是木偶吧，没必要招来真的狮子——”

“那才不是真的。”洛基傲慢的回答道：“你们这些凡人区分不了真假又不是我的错。”

“他们有狮吼和爪子，对大部分人来说这够逼真了。”托尼喃喃着。洛基看起来时而清晰时而模糊，托尼眯着眼，怀疑眼前的洛基是不是也是幻象。

“谢谢。”洛基说，托尼皱起了眉。

“什么？”

“你称赞了我的幻象，”洛基回答，“这一直是我的专长，听到别人的……赞美总是很开心——史塔克，你还好吗？”

托尼摇摇头，试图清醒一点。“我没事，”他嘀咕着，在这种晕沉沉的状态下他甚至没能停下来想想洛基为什么关心他。“你得收手了，把他们放草原去。”

“把什么放回草原去？”洛基皱着眉。

“狮子们，”托尼坚定地说，“你要把他们放了。”说着托尼抬起手，准备开火。毕竟这是洛基，他要时刻做好战斗准备。但是洛基看起来都不想还手，他皱着眉头。

“史塔克，”洛基慢慢地说，“这不是真的狮子。我说了——我知道你一向很聪明，你是不是醉了？”

“我当然没醉。”托尼生气了，“该死的，我会证明我没醉。”说着他瞄准洛基，但是洛基一定是躲得很快，托尼的准头差了不是一星半点。洛基举着双手向前，可能是要施什么魔法，托尼真的看不出来，他头盔的显示系统一定是出了问题——

托尼踉踉跄跄几乎摔倒，视线开始模糊。

“史塔克。”洛基的声音听起来很奇怪，好像是在水下。

托尼的头脑一片空白，他只感到疲惫。事实上，战甲里还挺舒服，他想闭上眼睛，就靠在——

“史塔克！

托尼猛地睁眼，皱着眉看着眼前的景象。洛基的脸在他头的上方晃动，这讲不通啊，他应该是站着的，不是吗？但是看起来他正躺在地上，人行道的水泥硌着他的背。

等一下——

“我的战甲呢？”托尼挣扎着试图起身。

“先别动，”洛基的手放在着托尼的肩上，但并不用力，只是把托尼按在地上。他的触碰几乎是温柔的。“坐起来太快你会头晕的。”

托尼盯着他看，他是不是被传送到了某种奇怪的平行宇宙？所以周围的世界才转得这么快吗？

“贾维斯？”

“是的，Sir。”谢天谢地，贾维斯的声音让托尼转移视线，看到了洛基身后的战甲。

“贾维斯，你把我的战甲打开了。”托尼抱怨着，头枕到了人行道上，他真的没有力气赤手空拳和洛基战斗了。

“我很担心。”贾维斯回复到。“你睡着了，而且叫不醒。”

“你不仅仅是睡着了，”洛基纠正道。“你昏过去了，史塔克，你上次睡觉是什么时候？”

托尼避开了洛基的眼神，不想透露这些——但是贾维斯及时给出了数据，还告诉洛基托尼有多长时间没吃饭了。

“什么鬼，贾维斯！”托尼说着，“拜托，这是洛基，你不能就这样打开我的战甲，还泄露我的个人信息，他是敌人！”

“Sir，当他比你自己更关心你的身体的时候，我很难把他归类为敌人。”

“你这个叛徒。”托尼呻吟着。他环视周围，发现身边聚集了一批吃瓜群众，甚至还有几辆警车，警察们试图阻止人群靠近，但是显然不知道拿洛基怎么办。

随便吧。

“好吧，你看起来还活着。”洛基说：“我是时候该告辞了。”

“呃，好吧，”托尼说着，试图再次起身。这次洛基没有阻止他——托尼试图不去想洛基放在他背后的那只帮他起身的手。“行了，快走吧。”

“先拿着这个，”洛基说，把什么东西塞到托尼的手里。“还有这个。”

托尼盯着他，洛基给了他一瓶佳得乐和一根蛋白质棒。

“快点，”洛基说，“现在就吃。”

“我以为你要走了... ”

“除非我知道你不会再昏过去了。如果有必要的话，我可以让你在这呆一整晚。”他停顿了一下，瞥了一眼托尼身后的什么东西。“我相信那些开始露面的记者们一定会很高兴讨论，为什么我们在这条小路中间坐了这么长时间，愉快地交谈ーー”

“你这个混蛋，”托尼生气了，“你不能让我留在这儿——”

“我是敌人，记得吗? ”洛基说着，扬起了眉毛。“我想干什么就干什么。现在，如果你想让我阻止那些狮子和女巫恐吓这些可怜的人类——”

“你还没有停下吗? ”

“我为什么要停下？ ”

托尼语无伦次，洛基轻轻推了推托尼拿着那瓶鲜绿色饮料的手。

“快点，喝。”

托尼照做了，当然不是因为洛基让他这么做的。他这样做也不是因为洛基的威胁。他喝那该死的佳得乐是因为他渴了，没别的原因。而吃蛋白质棒只是因为他也饿了。他又不是让洛基喂他什么的。他甚至在吃喝时一脸恶狠狠的表情，还用一种可怕的眼光盯着洛基——这本应该足以抹去洛基脸上那丝愚蠢的，得意的笑。

蛋白棒吃光了，佳得乐的瓶子空了，洛基也消失在一片绿色微光中，脸上的表情比他刚刚展示了一场让人们尖叫着逃跑的魔幻表演更加自鸣得意。只留下托尼爬起来，穿上他的战甲，希望能回家睡上一觉。

当他起身时，他发现洛基在记者的事情上根本没有撒谎。

该死的。

好吧。至少一切都结束了，对吧？他让佩珀去对付那些记者，这样他就再也不用去想那件事了。

2.

当贾维斯突然宣布托尼和洛基的照片登上热搜首位的时候，托尼十分恼怒。他还在处理这次百老汇事件的后果，还要不停地说服神盾他的盔甲没被洛基的魔法搞坏，不，他的身体也没有问题，最后他和被通缉的阿斯加德人绝对不是朋友。

但是，他也没有别的选择。洛基仍然是被通缉的反派，但至少这次——托尼不是独自面对，他也没有筋疲力尽。他五个小时之前刚刚起床，之后还喝了四杯咖啡，所以托尼准备好了，洛基就等着接招吧。

史蒂夫建议他们在进入大都会博物馆时分成几队，因为这个博物馆实在是太大了，他们也不想造成恐慌，至少是在大多数群众还不知道洛基就在这里的时候。托尼一边寻找洛基，心里希望洛基已经发现自己被注意到，滚回他邪恶的巢穴去了。

就在这时托尼看见那个熟悉的身影坐在长椅上，盯着墙上的一幅作品出神，还长叹了一口气。

心里念叨着史蒂夫的垃圾计划，托尼挥挥手赶走了一批围在他周围要签名的青少年，坐在了洛基旁边。

“史塔克。”洛基开口了，语气一点也不惊奇。

“你准备干什么？”托尼说着眯起双眼。“不管你什么计划，都不会成功的。”

“你就没想过我只是单纯的想欣赏一下你们中庭的艺术吗？”

“欣赏？拜托，就算你没有什么邪恶计划的话，我拿全部身家打赌，你绝对是在批评而不是欣赏。”

“才不是，”洛基回答。他的视线从画转向托尼，脸上带着那种该死的得意的笑，“事实上，恰恰相反，我很敬佩。”

“快算了吧——”

“这位艺术家把整张画布都涂成了棕色，并成功地让世人相信，这幅画值得在你们星球上最负盛名的画廊之一展出。老实说，史塔克，这真的令人印象深刻。”

听到这话，托尼还是笑出声，“你真的与众不同，不是吗？”

“和谁相比？”洛基挑起一边眉毛。托尼不自觉的脸红了，刚想回答，但是洛基又开口了：“你来的时候我正要离开，我还有别的事。”

“哦，好吧，你也没有搞事情，我就让你走了，但是就这一次。”

洛基翻了翻白眼——好吧，托尼是没穿战甲，但是洛基也不必这么居高临下吧——然后走开了，好像决定离开，但是他停顿了一下，好像刚刚想起了什么重要的事情。

“哦，走之前。”洛基说着，从西装的口袋拿出一瓶绿色的佳得乐和蛋白棒。“拿上这些，你看起来有点苍白。”

“苍白？”托尼答道。“苍白？或许是因为我正跟一个试图把我从窗户扔出去的人坐在美术馆里——”

“我可不觉得我是你脸色苍白的原因，史塔克，”洛基回答，说着带着那张得意的笑脸靠得更近。托尼忍不住盯着那个笑，直到抬起双眼和洛基对视。“不。”洛基声音低沉，托尼能感受到洛基的呼吸。“我认为恰恰相反。”

随着一阵微光闪烁，洛基消失了。

“混蛋，”托尼喃喃着，抓紧了手里的东西。托尼觉得这些食物说不定会把他变成金丝雀什么的，但是第一次没有——这根本讲不通啊。毕竟，如果洛基要伤害他的话，当托尼昏倒在大街上的时候他有很多机会，也许，洛基知道贾维斯会阻止他。

哦，当然，洛基也会记得只要他装出一副关心托尼的样子，贾维斯就会对他格外宽容。洛基一定是认为这点可以被利用，从而找到机会闯入复仇者大厦。

开什么国际玩笑。

托尼心里有了一个可靠的计划，他起身和队友会合。

好吧，也许托尼是带走了佳得乐和蛋白棒。不拿走的话很浪费。而且……嗯，这是以防他一会儿饿了。

仅此而已。

3.

当洛基和斯特兰奇在格林尼治对决的消息传来时，托尼心里泛起一层担忧的火花，当他意识到自己是在为洛基担心，据说斯特兰奇是地球最强法师，托尼不想让洛基受伤，或者更糟——被抓住。

托尼不知道这是什么时候发生的。在上次会面之后，他和洛基遇到过几次——他知道洛基是故意的——每一次洛基都会把佳得乐和蛋白棒塞到托尼手里。

老实说，这越来越荒谬了。不管当时是什么场合——有时他们战斗，有时他们只是交谈。有时他们争论，也有时洛基直接挥挥手消失不见。但是每一次，托尼手里都会多了一份佳得乐和蛋白棒，不管他怎样说服洛基他不需要这些东西。托尼还是认为洛基这样做是为了操纵他，他只是还没弄清楚背后的动机。

但是，这种事情还是不断发生。

当复仇者赶到现场时，其他人都在抱怨法师们对街道造成的破坏，托尼却感到如释重负。

只要看一眼现场就知道，虽然树木被连根拔起，街灯和路标扭扭曲曲，玻璃撒了满地——但很明显洛基只是在找乐子。

托尼已经和洛基交手很多次了，他知道当洛基真正想赢的时候不是这个样子的。洛基真正的战斗离不开暗中谋划和各种各样的幻象，有时也会用一些宏大的场面来转移视线，但是现在这样？这样纯粹的破坏，用意念从人行道上撕下水泥块扔向斯特兰奇？

这只是洛基在找乐子。

虽然心里默默想着斯特兰奇到底做了什么惹恼了洛基，但是托尼决定这不重要。战斗在进行，复仇者联盟正在介入。史蒂夫试图向奇异博士喊话，试图让他同意停止战斗，但是很明显没被听进去。

托尼有点恼怒，决定飞过去帮忙——娜塔莎和托尔已经朝洛基的方向去了，托尼希望避免正面冲突，因为他知道只要有一点点机会，洛基就会——

“斯塔克! ”洛基喊道。当托尼视线转向他时，洛基咧开嘴笑了。“接着! ”

“你别又来——”托尼的威胁被扔到他头盔上的佳得乐打断了，紧跟着是一根蛋白棒。

“确保他吃了这些，贾维斯！”洛基说着躲开了斯特兰奇的橙色魔法。“我可不想让他又晕过去。”

“什么鬼？”克林特问道，托尼无视了他。

“我才不会晕过去的。” 托尼厉声说，把佳得乐留在地上，向洛基走近。“你能不能不要再投喂我了——”

“别挡道，史塔克。”斯特兰奇打断道。“我这儿正忙着呢，我不想误伤。”

“闭嘴吧，斯特兰奇。”托尼厉声说着，看也不看就像法师的方向发射了掌心炮。“看，我不需要你喂我，我完全能照顾好自己——”

“你昏倒在我怀里的时候可不是这样。”洛基开玩笑说，还一脸愉悦。

“你干吗总是这么做？你想得到什么？”托尼问。

洛基的双眼闪闪发光，脸上得意的笑更大了，但是——他突然停下了，像是在最后一分钟改了主意。托尼等了一会，但是没有任何回答，他交叉起双臂。

“没话了吗？机灵鬼？”

洛基又盯着托尼看了一会，然后突然消失了，留下托尼一人目瞪口呆。洛基的行为真的很奇怪——不是指消失不见，这很平常，而是突然的沉默，好像是哑口无言。到底是什么原因，托尼不明白。

这没道理啊。

就算其他人在庆祝战斗胜利，抱怨着战损和洛基又一次跑掉的时候，托尼所做的只有呆呆地盯着洛基给的佳得乐，把它捡了起来，没什么原因，就是……

托尼开始觉得这并不是一次操纵人心的举动，也许，托尼足够幸运的话，这意味着更多。

4.

下次再见到洛基，是托尼在街上偶遇了他。就像之前的会面一样，托尼坚信这不可能是个巧合——特别是那天下午贾维斯坚持说服他出门走走，出于某种不可理喻的原因，贾维斯似乎支持洛基一直塞食物给托尼的举动。

托尼当时并没有注意看前面的路，这直接导致他几乎撞进洛基怀里。对方伸出手帮他站稳。托尼抬头对上洛基的视线，双方都没有动作，洛基看起来也不想开口——他只是一直盯着托尼，眼睛扫过托尼的脸，像是要把这张脸记在心里。

“嗨，”托尼说，想打破沉默。

洛基听到笑了笑，手扫过托尼的胳膊，率先退了一步。这个微笑不是他平常的那种得意的笑——它更柔和，更脆弱，几乎让托尼喘不过气。但是洛基看起来不太一样，托尼不得不阻止自己倾身向前，再次进入洛基个人空间的冲动。

“你没事吧? ”托尼问。

“我很好，”洛基说，“我只是……想问你点事。”

“……什么事？”

“嗯……”洛基嘴角带着笑意，他听起来有点紧张。“你今天吃饭了吗? ”

托尼眯起眼睛。“如果我说不，你会逼我吃蛋白质棒吗? ”

“不会，”洛基回答道，轻轻地摇了摇头。“但我想知道……你愿意出去吃午餐吗? ”

“午餐? ”托尼困惑地说——但是当他意识到洛基的意思时，他的眼睛睁大了——“哦。”

“是的，”洛基说。“离这儿不远有一家餐厅，我很喜欢，或者…… 如果你愿意的话，我们可以做点别的什么? ”

洛基绿色的眼睛睁得大大的，充满希望，他的微笑仍然是试探性的，带着一点脆弱，托尼从来没有见过他这样的表情。也许除了和斯特兰奇打架的那次，托尼问洛基为什么他一直试图用佳得乐淹死他——突然，一切都说得通了。

托尼简直不敢奢望洛基会有和他一样的感觉，但是这样的机会从天而降……如果托尼错失了，他就是个白痴。

于是，嘴角带着温柔的微笑，托尼向前迈了一步，拉住洛基的手。

“午餐听起来不错，”他说。“不过——你要保证是真正的食物。也许再来点酒？我不在约会时喝佳得乐。”

洛基的笑声很轻快，整张脸都被点亮了。“别担心，”洛基说。“我有一些比计划中更好的东西。”

托尼的笑容变得更加灿烂，洛基的话像是一阵暖流。因为这不是一时冲动，也不是一时兴起。事实上洛基已经计划好了这场——该死，托尼自己也用了“约会”这个词。他和洛基准备出去吃顿大餐，他们在约会，而且——

即使托尼努力尝试了，他也无法抹去脸上的笑容。

5.

和洛基在一起是托尼生命中最简单也最令人兴奋的事。起初，一切都没有改变——除了在对话之间不经意的触摸，在争论时的偷吻。他们没有试图保密，明知道他们隐藏不了自己的感情。

洛基让托尼感到许久没有体验到的活力，托尼每天都感到自己陷得更深。可能他们坠入爱河的速度太快，但是托尼根本不在乎。他们知道自己想要什么，所以何必要否认呢——他们没有在第一次约会之后立刻滚上床，但是这并没有花太长时间。

他们争论总是充满激情，自然而然地，他们的吻也是这样，唇舌交缠，双手狂热地抚摸着对方的身体。托尼很快就知道洛基喜欢使用他的力量，当洛基把他压在墙上时，托尼没有一点抱怨。洛基的手划过托尼的背部，撑住托尼的大腿。托尼双腿环上洛基的腰，仰起头给洛基更多空间亲吻他的脖子，洛基的吻带上了一点点牙齿，毫无疑问会留下痕迹。

当他们唇齿交缠时，洛基贴得更近，两人之间恰到好处的摩擦让托尼发出了一声呻吟。这声音让洛基笑了，没有停下这个吻，他转身抱着托尼向卧室走去，脚步磕磕绊绊。当托尼拽着洛基的衬衫，想要摆脱碍事的东西，洛基甚至都没有放手。两人都被这笨拙的挣扎逗笑了，笑声夹杂着亲吻，直到洛基没了耐心，用魔法脱下了他们的衣服，而托尼沉浸在洛基肌肤的触感之中。

洛基推进去的时候托尼几乎要崩溃了，他弓起脊背，双手紧紧抓住被褥，当洛基开始抽插的时候，托尼又把缠在对方腰上的腿紧紧锁住，想要尽可能多地感受洛基。他攥着洛基被汗水打湿的黑发，把他拉下来亲吻，把呻吟和哭泣都堵在这吻里。他喜欢洛基在他舌头上的味道，他喜欢当自己用上牙齿啃咬对方喉结时洛基喘息的方式，他停下来颤抖了一会儿，然后更用力、更快地插入托尼体内，直到他化成了只会呻吟洛基名字的一滩水。

随着一声呛哭和一道猛烈的白光，托尼激烈的越过了那条线。洛基在来之前又在他身体里猛撞了几次，托尼只能在床垫上扭动着，直到对方紧绷着将体液灌进他体内。洛基在抽离之前轻柔地吻了托尼一下，然后把身体蜷缩到他身边。托尼用胳膊搂着他，洛基用鼻子蹭着托尼肩颈的曲线，嘴唇在他的皮肤上轻轻吻着。然后，他抬头看了一眼，表情几乎是在关心。

“你渴吗? ”洛基问道——这太突然了，托尼只是眨了眨眼睛。

“我想有点？”托尼回答。“不过我现在真的不想动。”这真的是个保守的说法，托尼现在只想和洛基一起蜷缩在床上至少一周。洛基的魔法简直是世界上最棒的东西——他们甚至不需要起身清理自己。

所以，托尼以为他们会一直依偎着，他可以等一会再去喝水，毕竟他对在洛基怀里的这个位置不能更满意了。

但是洛基挥了挥手，当托尼转移视线时，他看到洛基拿着一瓶该死的佳得乐。

“你到底从哪变出来的？你什么都没穿——”

“我在空间口袋里藏了一些，”洛基说，他的嘴角抽动着，很明显是在试图保持严肃。“我知道你不喜欢我总是让你吃东西，但是……我……”

托尼的表情变得柔和了，他挪了挪地方，在枕头上靠直了一些，手里拿着佳得乐。

“谢谢，Lokes, 你知道……我为之前说的话道歉，我不介意，真的，事实上……”

“哦。” 洛基笑着说，“那么，既然这样……你也想要这个吗？”洛基满怀希望的问道，手里拿着蛋白棒——

托尼忍不住笑了，他倾身吻掉洛基脸上那得意的笑容，因为尽管托尼花了一些时间才认识到这一点——但是他的男朋友是真的关心他，托尼很爱这一点。

+1.

托尼醒来时，发现洛基像一只大章鱼一样缠在他身上，脸还埋在托尼的肩头。托尼喜爱地笑着，抚摸着洛基的背，不想吵醒洛基，但是托尼情不自禁。洛基睡意朦胧地喃喃着什么，托尼轻吻他的前额，然后是脸颊和鼻子。洛基为他做了这么多，可能洛基自己都没有意识到。 当洛基的眼皮开始颤动，快要醒来时，托尼意识到他真的想做点什么回报洛基。

“我就起来一下，Lokes。”托尼低声说着，移开他的胳膊，慢慢下床。“你继续睡。”

洛基哼哼一声，像是在抱怨，他伸手想够到托尼，托尼忍不住笑出了声。

“嘘，”托尼说着，用手抚摸着洛基的头发，“我马上回来。”

听到这个，洛基安静了下来，托尼忍不住对洛基蜷缩在被窝里的样子微笑起来。尽管洛基拥有神一般的力量，但有时他看起来还是那么的……可爱。

托尼走下楼梯的时候，脸上依然挂着微笑，他想好好地做这件事，他知道顶层的厨房没有他需要的食物——但是史蒂夫总是把复仇者的公用冰箱塞得满满的。

托尼一辈子也不可能成为一个出色的厨师——但是他可以还做一道完美的菜，幸运的是，这道菜很适合早餐。

制作过程也很快，咖啡煮好后不久，他就把两个形状完美的煎蛋卷放到了盘子里。但是当托尼去给自己倒一杯咖啡时，他犹豫了。那天早上他没有会议要参加，虽然他的工作室里有一些项目需要关注，但是没有什么是不能等待的。他不需要比现在更清醒，而且……

托尼把水杯留在原地，取而代之的是从碗橱里拿出几个杯子，把它们和盘子放在托盘上。然后他从冰箱里拿出一个很少用的水壶。

不幸的是，在他偷走水壶之前，另一个人走进了厨房。

“你起得真早，”史蒂夫说，他的目光扫过托尼的身影——托尼非常庆幸在下楼前穿上了睡衣。“有人陪? ”

托尼扫了一眼托盘上的两个盘子，然后回过头来看着史蒂夫，脸上一副“当然了，还用说吗”的表情。然后，他把水壶藏在背后时，一只手尽力平衡托盘，试图绕过史蒂夫。他差点就成功了。

“托尼，”史蒂夫说。

“什么? ”托尼问道，希望他没有注意到托尼正试图偷公用橙汁。

“我很高兴看到你这么开心，”史蒂夫说。“你，呃，最近看起来轻松多了。”

”谢谢，史蒂夫，”托尼说——虽然他是认真的，但是说出来却有点紧张。“现在，呃，你介意吗？我需要... ... ”

“哦，是的，”史蒂夫说，走开了。“对不起。祝你早上愉快! ”

托尼回给他一个微笑，然后转身，尽可能快地离开，没有弄掉任何东西。在回到顶层公寓的路上，要平衡好所有的东西是很棘手的，但托尼做到了——当他回到卧室时，看到洛基的微笑绝对是值得的。

不过，这个微笑似乎只是为了托尼，而不是为了他手里拿着的东西，因为当洛基醒着的眼睛落在托盘上时，这个微笑就消失了。

“那是什么? ”洛基问道。

“早餐，”托尼兴高采烈地说。

“是什么? ”他问道。他的声音听起来几乎有些可疑，托尼不得不大笑起来。他把托盘放在床头柜上，然后靠在洛基身边。不想冒着溅出食物破坏他的辛苦工作的风险——然后，当他们都感到舒服的时候，他把托盘拿过来，放在他们面前的床上。

“有蛋白质，”托尼指着鸡蛋说。“对不起，我没有佳得乐。只能用橙汁代替了。”

洛基盯着托盘看了一会儿——然后他转过身来，给了托尼一个甜蜜温柔的吻。他把手放在托尼的脸颊上，轻轻地抽离。托尼知道洛基明白了自己的动机。

他们什么都没说，也没必要说。他们都知道，这是在以自己的方式告诉对方，他们深深地关心彼此，永远也不会离开。

随后他们又回到了平常的开玩笑中的状态中，吃着煎蛋卷，喝着果汁，托尼感到非常满足——他希望未来有更多这样的早晨。

**Author's Note:**

> 当洛基发现佳得乐对牙齿有害时，他有点不高兴。但是这没什么，因为未来的某天，托尼得到了一个金苹果，这样他就可以尽情地喝含糖的绿色饮料。


End file.
